The present invention relates to a match carrier.
The match carrier disclosed is characterized by a support for receipt of matches arranged in rows thereon and at least a friction-strip carried by the said support. Resilient bearing means, also carried by the said support, are arranged to bear on the matches so that, when a match is withdrawn from the support, the match head slips on the friction-strip against which the match is forced by the bearing member, and thereby kindle the match.